Some Wizards Say
by Kodelaine
Summary: One night Luna says something quite odd, odder than usual. Hermione doesn't think much of it, but it turns out there's more truth to the odd saying than she had first thought. Dramione fluff oneshot


Aaaah this plot just popped into my head so I decided to write some fluff ;w;  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

"Did you know, that some Wizards say if ones owl falls for another, their owners are meant for eachother?"

That odd and out of the blue remark brought Hermiones attention away from her book as she looked up, staring quizzically at the Ravenclaw girl sitting across from her. "Pardon?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. Luna shrugged, standing up and walking over to the common rooms exit. "Oh, nothing. Just thought you might like to know. I'll be going back to my common room now, goodnight Mione." Luna said in her usual dreamy tone, leaving the room.

Hermione was left there sitting in confusion before shrugging, returning to her book. "What an odd girl..." She mumbled to herself, not even noticing the head boy had walked into the room. "What?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She looked up, shaking her head. "Nothing, just talking about Luna..." She said, returning to her book once more.

With that he sympathized, knowing fully well what that girl was like, always off with the faeries that one. He went up to his room for the night, soon followed by Hermione who went to her own and changed into her pajamas, hoping to finish her book in the morning without any interruptions.

When she awoke Draco had already left, so she took her time getting dressed before finally leaving the Prefects common room, figuring she should go check to see if she had any messages at the loft where the owls resided. Once she arrived she saw her owl sitting in the corner, appearing to be fast asleep. Hermione smiled, walking over to her owl.

She reached out to pat the small birds head, only for it to retaliate with a bite and a hiss. She jumped back, pulling her hand to her chest and staring down at the angered bird. "W-what on Earth was that for..?" She asked, frowning at the owl who only settled back down into the nest, cooing. That sure was odd...

She shrugged it off, figuring she just startled it she left to go down and find Harry and Ron, figuring they were looking for her as well, always seeming to need help with their school work. Hermione quickly forgot about the incident with her owl, not thinking much of it, though it did remind her of the odd thing Luna said last night.

Meanwhile Draco soon found himself in the same position, trying to get his owl to calm down. It seemed to be upset any time he came near it, hissing and flapping its wings madly at him. He brushed himself off, watching it land next to another owl, still staring over at him defensively. "What, got a girlfriend now is it? Bloody bird..." Draco said, scoffing. "Who even owns that ratty little beast, hm?" He asked, moving closer only for his owl to let out a warning hiss.

Draco stopped, sighing and backing up, observing them from the door. The little owl with his own looked familiar, but he couldn't quite remember who owned it. Perhaps someone else would remember? He left the Owlery with a sigh of defeat, wandering back down the steps and to the Slytherin common room.

When he entered most people seemed to be out, save for Pansy sitting on the sofa with a bored expression on her face. "Pansy." Draco said, walking over to her. She looked up, smirking. "Hello Draco..." She drawled, staring up into her eyes as she lowered her voice slightly. "Looking for a shag?" The dark haired woman purred, still smirking up at him.

"W-what? No, I need to ask you something." He said, frowning down at her. Her expression turned sour as she sighed, resting her chin on her hand and sneering up at him. "What the bloody Hell is it, then?" Pansy spoke, obviously upset. "Do you know who owns that little brown owl? It's the same kind as mine and it's always by my owl, I need to know who owns it."

"Tch, do you know how many people have small brown owls?" Pansy spoke. "Yes but this one is smaller than most of them, like I said." He said with a sigh. She rolled her eyes, picking up a book from the side table and opening up to a random page. "Oh that little ratty one? I think it belongs to someone in Gryffindor." She spoke, not even making eye contact.

He nodded, quickly leaving the room before she had the chance to snap at him once again. This was going to be difficult. No one in Gryffindor liked him, nor would trust a former Deatheater with the information of who's owl was who's. The only Gryffindor who would even remotely tolerate him was Granger, and only because they were the Prefects and old lady McGonagall had asked them to play nice.

Draco contemplated going back up to their shared Common Room, but figured she wouldn't be lounging about there, considering it was the weekend. Draco instead made his way up to the Owlery, and the sight he found was quite interesting. None other than Hermione was standing there, sighing and patiently trying to coax her owl closer to retrieve a letter in its mouth.

"Come on, please, I need that." Hermione said firmly, holding out her hand. Suddenly another owl let out a hiss from above, diving down at the Witch and shoving her backwards. She lost her footing, falling back with a yelp. Draco's eyes widened as he quickly moved forward, catching the other before she could hit the ground.

She closed her eyes tightly, expecting to crash against the hard stone floor, but the pain never came. Her caramel eyes slowly opened to reveal a pair of stormy gray ones staring down at her, startled. Draco pulled her up, frowning at his owl who was now puffing its feathers out angrily. "What has bloody gotten into you, you stupid chicken?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked back over at Draco, mouth open slightly. "T-that's your owl?" She asked, slightly nervous, though she couldn't remember why... He looked back at her, sighing. "Of course, and it's been hanging with that little flying rat, won't let me get near it." Draco said with a scoff. "W-why is your owl so attached to mine?"

Draco sneered, looking her up and down. "That thing is yours? Pity, I would have thought you'd have something... That actually looks like an owl, not a flying rat." Draco said, looking over at it. She huffed, jumping slightly as she heard someone coming up the stairs. A few seconds later Luna was at the top of the steps, smiling once she saw them.

"Oh, hello Hermione, hello Draco." Luna said, looking at both of them. "I-it's Malfoy to you, Loon..." The blonde hissed, eyes narrowing at the other. Hermione jabbed his side with her elbow, frowning. Luna only nodded and walked past them, towards their owls. "Hmm... Are these your owls?" She asked, turning back to face the Prefects.

"Who wants to know?" Draco spat, glaring at her. Hermione rolled her eyes, walking over to Luna hesitantly. "Yes, they're ours... Why are they behaving this way?" Hermione asked, jumping as Draco's owl tried to bite her. Luna cocked her head, looking at the owls before turning around and walking over to the door.

"Loon, did you even hear Granger?" Draco interrupted, annoyed at her nonchalant and dreamy attitude that she had almost constantly. She ignored him, looking between the two of them. "Yes, I know what's wrong... Well, there's nothing really wrong, they just seem to be in love." She said before skipping out of the room, humming.

Hermione immediately flushed, taking off after Luna. Before she could leave she felt someone grab her wrist, pulling her back. "Where do you think you're going? We need to deal with this." Draco spat. She shrugged away from his hold, rubbing her wrist. "I needed to ask Luna something about what she said yesterday."

"What did that crazy bat say?" He asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at Hermione. She blushed even more, looking away. "I-It's nothing, it doesn't matter..." She said, turning to leave again. Draco pulled her back once more, spinning her around and pushing her against the wall.

"I don't like secrets, Granger. Tell me what it is." Draco demanded, putting his hands besides her head to keep her from turning away again. Hermione stared up at him, shocked at his sudden lack of boundaries with her. She stared up into his eyes, trying to find a way to say it without looking like a fool. "Well?" He pried, moving closer to her.

She looked around frantically, opening her mouth slightly. "I-I, well I..." She stuttered, still staring up at him with wide eyes. She suddenly lurched forward, pressing her lips against his in a quick kiss. Draco tensed, hands still against the wall as he felt her warm lips pressing against his. After a few moments he slowly pulled back, meeting her gaze hesitantly.

She slowly opened her eyes, cheeks red as she stared up at the other. "M-Malfoy i'm sorry, I-" She was cut off as his lips pressed against hers again, Draco pulling her close to his firm chest. After the initial shock she slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly. He soon pulled away, looking her up and down. "G-Granger I..." Draco began, trailing off as he stared down at her.

Their owls watched them curiously, currently snuggled up in the nest as they watched the two slowly move closer to one another, kissing once more. Meanwhile Luna was sitting outside with her own owl, smiling and looking up at the bright blue sky. The owl nuzzled against her neck, Luna reaching up to stroke its neck. "Yes, we'll find someone as well. Don't worry."


End file.
